Falling Origins Series Main Page
Falling Origins Series Is a series written by CloverBlondestar. The series focuses on the life of Cloverstar and consists of 14 Books. The Books Arc 1: 1. Falling Origins Book 1: The Clans 2. Falling Origins Book 2: The Depth 3. Falling Origins Book 3: The Uprising 4. Falling Origins Book 4: The new Assignment 5. Falling Origins Book 5: Day and Night Arc 2: 6. Falling Origins Book 6: The find 7. Falling Origins Book 7: The Realisation 8. Falling Origins Book 8: The Plan 9. Falling Origins Book 9: The Fall Arc 3: 10. Falling Origins Book 10: The Mystery Kits 11. Falling Origins Book 11: The Truth 12. Falling Origins Book 12: Black 13. Falling Origins Book 13: Silver 14. Falling Origins Book 14: Night Special Editions: 1. Palefur's Prophecy 2. Falling Origins Short Stories ''Falling Origins Book 1: The Clans'' Falling Origins Book 1: The Clans starts off with Littlestar as leader, Hollypath as deputy, Redwhisker and Thornpaw as medicine cats and Cloverstar, the future leader as Cloverkit along with his littermates: Cinderkit and Dirtkit. In the prologue it shows Redwhisker receives a prophecy 'Clover can save the forest' and so when Cloverkit is born (See Palefur's Prophecy) the two faint, although it is shown that Thornpaw knows nothing of this mysterious prophecy. Cloverkit then becomes Cloverpaw, Ferretcloud's apprentice and uncovers the prophecy through Ferretcloud. They go on a search for his father and uncle. Meanwhile in ThunderClan, Cinderkit and Dirtkit become Cinderpaw and Dirtpaw. Then the Dark Forest takes over killing Tornface. Some time in the middle, Dirtpaw, Cinderpaw and Thornpaw become Dirtstorm, Cinderfang and Thornface. Cloverpaw eventually returns with Cliffpaw (his father see Palefur's Prophecy) and Borrispaw (his uncle see Palefur's Prophecy). Cloverpaw, as the leader of the four powers (Thornface, Cinderfang, Dirtstorm and Cloverpaw) kills Tigerstar again, therefore driving the Dark Forest out of ThunderClan. Cloverpaw, Borrispaw and Cliffpaw then become Cloverflight, Borrisflower and Cliffleg. The story ends with Cloverflight the hero of ThunderClan. ''Falling Origins Book 2: The Depth'' In the prologue, Palefur shows Cloverflight to the Dark Forest. They see a source of red light and realise the Dark Forest is making a come-back. The book starts off in Leafbare with Featherflight very pregnant with Dirtstorm's Kits, and Possumflight heavily pregnant with Borrisflower's kits. Blondefur, Hollypath and Redwhisker are very ill, especially Redwhisker because she got it from all the cats that already had it as she tried to treat them. Thornface is very stressed with all of the work, and is very worried about the kits. Featherflight is going to have 5 kits, and Possumflight is going to have 3. Dirtstorm is the loving the carefree days and being with Featherflight without being around Tigerstar.His days were eveil, and cruel and the Clan wishes nothing more like that, but to Cloverflight, he knows that the time will come when action against the Dark Forest will have to be made.One day, Cloverflight and Cinderfsng go for a play hunt, but, instead of hunting, Cinderfang goes to the WindClan border and meets her secret WindClan love - Sparrownose. Cloverflight argues with her and tells her she shouldn't have, but Cinderfang ignores. A few days later, Cloverflight goes to sleep late, although finds that Cinderfang is not in her moss bed. He stalks her, only to find her and Sparrownose sleeping underneath a tree on the WindClan - ThunderClan border. He leaves, although argues to her the next morning. She is most reluctant, and then tells him the truth; Cinderfang is carrying Sparrownose’s kits. Cinderfang eventually goes to the nursery, and gives birth. A few days later, Redwhisker dies, although Blondefur still clings on to life. RiverClan attack, Littlestar loses a life. Cloverflight feels like the Clan is crumbling around him. He receives a prophecy saying “The Birch shall rise, the Berry, Possum and flower shall head to the side of Darkness” Cloverflight doesn’t get it until Featherflight gives birth to Dirtstorm's kits: Larchkit, Beechkit, Oakkit, Birchkit and Vinekit and Possumflight gives birth to Borrisflower's kits: Bumblekit, Briarkit and Berrykit. Cloverflight believes that Birchkit shall rise, and Possumflight, Berrykit and Borrisflower will turn against ThunderClan in favor of the Dark Forest. ''Falling Origins Book 3: The Uprising'' Category:CloverBlondestar's fanfics